


Goodnight Kiss

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a Heroes kink meme prompt. Angsty first time sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

Noah tiptoed into Claire's bedroom to kiss her goodnight, not wanting to wake her. She was angry with him again and he knew she had every right to be, but it still hurt.

Claire wasn't asleep like he had expected her to be. She was sitting up in bed, cheeks stained with dried tears.

"Clairebear... I'm sorry."

"You don't just get to say you're sorry and everything just goes away," she glared at him as he sat down on the bed beside her and pet her hair.

"I know. I know, Sweetheart," he held her close, wishing he could fix everything that easily.

She buried her face in his chest and he rubbed up and down her back, kissing the top of her head.

When she pulled away to look up at him, he ran his thumbs over her cheeks to erase the faint marks and lowered his mouth to kiss the rest away.

She moved right at the last second, making his lips catch hers instead and he pulled away quickly, afraid of the feeling rising in his chest.

"Daddy, please..."

He stared at her for a long moment, fighting to understand what she meant and what this feeling in his gut was. Claire deserved to have anything she wanted, and if it happened that she wanted him to kiss her in an un-fatherly manner... wait, what in god's name was the matter with him? This is his daughter, his Clairebear he was thinking about... like this. But it wasn't the first time. His heart sank and he pulled her closer, brushing his lips against hers softly.

Claire kissed back with more passion than he expected, deepening the kiss and moaning softly against him. He tried to suppress a groan as he felt himself harden and tangled a hand in her hair.

Suddenly, it was all going way too fast, her hands were at his fly and his were tugging her top off. It was wrong. But there was nothing he could do to stop it now. Everything was a blur and his head was spinning as they removed the rest of their clothing and his hands were gliding over her bare skin. So beautiful, so smooth, so warm...

Claire wasn't shy either. Her hand looked so tiny wrapped around his cock and that was an image he didn't think he'd ever be able to get out of his brain. He held back a gasp as she stroked him, wondering what special hell would be like.

He slid a hand between her legs, near dying at the silky wet warmth there.

"Claire...?" It started as a question but he didn't know how to finish it without disgusting himself.

She gasped when he slid a finger inside her and writhed against him, "Oh god... please, more..."

He bit down on his lip, hard and removed his finger. He looked down into her eyes, holding himself above her, barely able to hold back any longer. It was obvious how much she wanted this now, and he was so hard for her it was painful.

But this was his sweet, innocent Clairebear. What was he doing? He shouldn't be allowed to be the one to defile her. How could he ever live with himself? Then again, how could he not?

He let his cock glide over her slit and shivered as she let out a delicious sounding moan. Slowly, painfully slowly, he pressed into her, not wanting to hurt her and ashamed at himself again when he realized how tight she was.

"Oh god!" she cried out and he stopped, ready to pull out if that's what she wanted, "Fuck me, Daddy!"

And he thought he might just blow it all right there before it even began because that was the last thing he expected out of that beautiful mouth and god help him, what kind of a father was he? He was almost overwhelmed by the guilt, or would have been if he wasn't so goddamn turned on by it.

He growled, thrusting fully into her and she gasped, wrapping her legs around him in the most wonderful way, pulling him deeper inside of her.

There was no way he should be allowed to do this to her. She should have had an awkward first time with some boy her own age. He rocked his hips against hers again and again. Well, at least he could show her what it meant to really be made love to.

Claire was all soft moans and gasps beneath him and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. She was grinding up against him, meeting his thrusts, body glistening with the lightest sheen of sweat, while he felt it must just be pouring off of him. He reached between their slick bodies to rub his thumb over her clit and was rewarded with the feeling of her shudder beneath him as she climaxed, calling out Daddy over and over nonetheless. Yep, special hell. He was headed there. A few more rough thrusts and he was coming harder than he could remember coming in a long time.

He kissed her temple and slowly pulled out, breathless and sated, wrapping her up in his arms.

Maybe things could be fixed more easily between them than he thought.


End file.
